


The Mightiest Foe

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (cat giving birth), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Kittens, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non Graphic, Sterek Bingo 2020, Stray Cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kittening, sbfullshift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Derek Hale has faced down kanimas and alphas and whatnot. This is a first
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzzylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [dizzzylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> KITTENS. I don't care if they're kitten-sitting or working at the clinic or adopting, I just want some teeth-rotting schmoop involving kittens. MAKE IT HAPPEN.
> 
> AN: This has taken far too long, for which I apologize, but I've been having a bad case of _"So you write down a word but it's not the right word,  
>  So you try a new word but you hate the new word"_... Still, I hope you'll enjoy this little snippet of a few brand new kittens :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged  
> this is unbetaed so if you find any glaring mistakes feel free to point them out

Derek’s going to kill him.

“I’m going to kill you,” he grits out between painfully clenched teeth causing Stiles to fall to the floor laughing. Derek didn’t think that was possible in real life but then again, Stiles has always been known to do the impossible.  
He watches the scene unfolding on his bed, couldn’t take his eyes off of it even if he wanted (and a very quick google search had told him he shouldn’t any way), while silently cursing his boyfriend’s soft heart - pointedly ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind reminding him Stiles isn’t the only one who’s fed the stray cat these past few months.

On the bed the cat - and yes, Derek (despite his enhanced senses) had thought its slightly expanding body had been a sign of regained health what with being regularly fed as well as offered company whenever it wanted - paused long enough to send him a scathing look before resuming then infinitely more important task of cleaning the brand new kitten it had just brought into the world.

Properly chastised Derek kept quiet, didn’t even signal Stiles to go be a nuisance elsewhere, and made sure to keep an eye out for placentas and discoloration and other things he had no idea what might be or how to identify. He was somewhere halfway towards what might be a panic attack when one word in Stiles’ voice made it through the fog, instantly calming him. Thank the moon, finally a professional was here!

“She’s fine,” Derek didn’t flinch at the vet’s voice, had totally heard the man enter the loft and thus wasn’t surprised when he spoke no more than a few inches from behind him. If the cat on the bed hadn’t been otherwise preoccupied she’d have given him yet another scathing look; Derek was surprisingly thankful she was. He acknowledged the vet with a nod his eyes never leaving the cat now licking her third kitten clean.

They stood there for a while, carefully watching the cat while keeping the proper distance so as not to disturb her; in the background Derek was vaguely aware of Stiles’ voice though he found himself unable to focus well enough to decipher what he was saying. On the bed a fourth kitten had been cleaned and was joining its siblings in a quest for food, their mother watching them carefully, fatigue evident in every line of her body. Derek exhaled shakily and then taking a deep breath to make sure there was nothing to worry about. As far as he could tell both cat and kittens were in good health, not the faintest trace of sickness on any of them so he let himself relax, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

Stiles was making sandwiches in the kitchen, Deaton telling him of proper kitten care in case the cat chose to stay inside with them. Down the road he could hear Scott’s bike soon followed by a knock on the door only loud enough to be heard by the human who opened immediately.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Stiles _whispered_ , something Derek had thought he was physically incapable of.

“Dramatic much, Stiles,” there was laughter in Scott’s voice, a chuckle escaping him at his best friend’s indignant squeak.

“On our bed, Scott. The miracle of life was _not_ supposed to ever happen where I sleep.” Derek hadn’t thought about that but looking closer now that he wasn’t worried that everything would go wrong he could see that Stiles had a point. Neither bed nor bedding was intended for child birth (no matter the species) and there was no way it would ever get clean enough for him to sleep in. Sighing - Derek had liked that bed, there were quite a few glorious memories made in it - he locked eyes with the cat:

“You’re a menace,” he told her getting a flat look in reply. They kept staring at each other, cat and werewolf, for a minute or so, Derek eventually backing down. “No, I suppose I couldn’t expect you to have them outside. How silly of me.” If he’d expected a reaction from the cat he was sorely disappointed, as she’d already laid back down completely ignoring him. Turning his attention back to the kitchen he could hear Stiles saying his goodbyes to Scott and Deaton, the latter telling him to call if anything happened, then the door shut behind them and seconds later he could feel the warm presence of his boyfriend beside him.

“Gross,” Stiles says, and Derek can see him crinkle his nose, “and fucking amazing.” He grins, a mischievous glint in his eyes and Derek knows he’s not going to like whatever comes out of his boyfriend’s mouth;

“I can’t wait to tell my dad you made him a grandpa already.”

Derek rolls his eyes but pulls him closer with the arm he’s wrapped around Stiles’ waist and together they watch as the kittens slowly fall asleep under their mother’s watchful eyes; how she looks up at them clearly conveying that she trusts the two idiots to make sure nothing happens if she takes a nap, too, and once she’s gotten Derek’s reassurance she curls closer around her kittens and falls asleep too.  
Obediently human and werewolf settle on the floor, making sure their new housemates are safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a nasty surprise
> 
> aka. kittens eventually get old enough to want to explore the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly for dizzzylu   
> I hope you'll enjoy this pointless fluff-fest of Derek Hale and Kittens
> 
> and a little for [sterek bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/) and the theme "full shift werewolves"

Kittens aren’t all that exciting. They sleep and eat and eat and sleep and Derek doesn’t worry about them.

At all.

Besides, what could happen to them happily sleeping the day away in the bed their mother had deemed adequate for them before gracefully allowing Derek to move the tiny little furballs, barely covering the palm of his hand.   
No, Derek doesn’t worry, doesn’t keep his senses trained on the little family, doesn’t run to the bedroom at the smallest sound, nor does he wait on the cat every second of the day. Doesn’t stop Stiles laughing at him though, but Derek manfully ignores his boyfriend and takes the bowl of water to present the cat for inspection.

Then the worst happens. Derek, bowl of food in hand, steps through the door to the bedroom only to see the largest kitten - still a tiny little thing compared to Derek’s large hands - on the floor. Its siblings are noisily eating and the cat’s eyes are closed clearly unaware its offspring’s in trouble. Derek’s just a step away, ready to swoop in and save the kitten from the unknown horrors of his and Stiles’ bedroom floor when the cat opens her eyes and sends him a scathing look; he stays where he is, nervously keeping both eyes on the kitten, heart hammering in his chest.   
Maybe he worries a _little_ , but that’s hardly a reason for his boyfriend to call him “ _softwolf_ ” and kiss him senseless.

As if it was some kind of signal soon all four kittens are exploring the world outside of the bed they’ve been living in since they were a few hours old. Werewolf senses invaluable when ensuring there are no obstacles in their way, anything from chairs to unruly betas lifted out of the way much to the pack’s amusement. Derek ignores them, too.

Eventually Derek stops following their every move, backs up a little to let them handle furniture and pack on their own terms. He makes sure to keep his ears on them, ready to protect them if there’s the least sign of trouble; their mother pats his knee and rubs her head against his hand in a rare sign of affection before getting back to her bed where she turns her back to the room and promptly falls asleep.

Deaton comes by from time to time - definitely not because Derek has called at every odd hour possible with a million questions and worst case scenarios - observing the cat and examining the kittens, assuring the pack that they’re all in perfect health and there should be nothing wrong with letting them outside.   
Derek’s not entirely convinced the vet knows what he’s talking about but luckily Deaton doesn’t take offence, might even smile knowingly at the alpha though nobody can tell for sure.

In the end Derek caves, though he makes sure to thoroughly fence the garden.   
Stiles sitting on the veranda with his computer and a glass of water while Derek watches over the kittens, their mother teaching them whatever skills are necessary to grow up to be a successful adult cat. It’s nice, but Derek still breathes a little easier when they tire enough to go back inside.

The kittens are old enough they’re weaned and large enough Derek no longer worries they’ll disappear in the carpet or get eaten by a mouse if he dares take his eyes off of them for three seconds. Not that he does, but he could if need be.

It’s a warm day in the middle of July. Stiles is having lunch with his dad, the cat has gone off on her own adventure leaving her children in Derek’s capable care. The oldest kitten - dark grey with black stripes and white paws - are practicing its climbing skills, up the couch and down the chair slinking along the mantle and back again. The second oldest - grey with a white face - is lying in front of the glass door, eyes carefully following the butterfly flying past from flower to flower.

The third kitten - white with black fur on top of its head and ears as well as its left hind leg - jumps up from where it was asleep to chase after its oldest sibling, the two a serious hazard to the picture frames on the mantle. The youngest - completely black except for the tip of its right ear - is happily purring where it’s half asleep in Derek’s hands lazily keeping track of the others until it, too, notices the butterfly and jumps from Derek’s grip knocking against the glass when it tries to pounce. The other snaps at it prompting the runners to jump down and join in the ensuing play fight. Derek opens the door and watches them roll through and out onto the grass, the fighting soon dissolving as they find more exciting things to play with.

They team up to chase a bird that seems too clever for them, always getting out of reach at the last possible moment before getting back in the grass and the kittens can keep chasing it. In the end though they tire of the game, turn their backs on the bird in favor of sitting at Derek’s feet looking up at him with pleading eyes that would’ve made Puss proud (yeah, Derek’s gonna blame that one on Stiles and nobody can prove otherwise), silently begging him to come play with them.

Derek’s not wrapped around their little paws, doesn’t do anything they ask just because they look at him and meow. No, Derek’s a grown man, a werewolf and an alpha to boot, an apex predator who bows to no one, least of all these four tiny creatures. Which of course is why ten seconds later there’s a huge, black wolf chasing four delighted kittens around the garden.   
Amazingly they wear him out, use him as a jungle gym when he exhausted lies down on his side, one kitten biting his ear, two chasing his tail and the fourth crawling up his heaving side and sliding down again, tiny claws sharp on his skin when they go through the fur. Derek snaps playfully at them, growls and shows of his fangs seemingly to the kittens’ eternal amusement.

Far away he can hear the jeep, the sun disappearing behind the trees in the preserve and still the kittens are going strong. He closes his eyes for a minute, then a particularly vicious bite at his tail has him huffing a surprised bark and he’s chasing the offending kitting around the garden once more, its siblings hot at his heels.   
He’s distantly aware of Stiles puttering about inside, peeling and dicing and chopping, soon the smell of food wafting through the air, the kittens at long last tired enough they’re content to curl up to Derek where he’s once more collapsed on the ground. Two are curled up to his chest, one lying between his front paws and that last, the little black one, happily climbing up his side, walking around for a bit before settling down near his shoulder, nestling into the coarse fur.

That’s how Stiles finds them when he comes out with their food, tiny bowls for the kittens and one for the cat in case she comes back tonight and wants something to eat. There’s a plate for Derek, his food already cut into bite sized pieces, Stiles sitting down in the grass with his own plate leaning against Derek’s other side, the six of them eating dinner in companionable silence, enjoying the spectacular sunset.


End file.
